fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Danicky
Danicky is the pairing of Danny Tanner and Vicky Larson. Relationship Timeline Danny and Vicky first met in Nicky and/or Alexander when Vicky became Becky's temporary replacement on Wake Up, San Francisco. The two had their first date in Bachelor of the Month, and also shared their first kiss, witnessed by Michelle. They had a bit of an awkward phase in Easy Rider, as neither was sure how serious the other was about one another. They end up deciding that they like each other enough to start a relationship. Vicky is offered a job in Chicago in Play it Again, Jesse, so the two begin a long-distance relationship. They proclaim their love for each other in Lovers and Other Tanners, making for a similar plot line for D.J. and Steve; they also walk in on the couple kissing. Vicky introduces Danny to her mother, Liz Larson, in Designing Mothers. Danny is upset when Liz, an interior designer, changes Stephanie and Michelle's bedroom without his permission. Danny was already flustered because Liz had asked Danny if he was intending to marry Vicky. This leads to an argument between Danny and Vicky, which causes them to break up. Finally, Stephanie and Michelle, believing that it is their fault, decide to get them back together. Stephanie tells Michelle to be stuck in the back fence, which causes Vicky to call the fire department. When everything is resolved, Danny and Vicky get back together. Vicky is able to return to San Francisco for Christmas in A Very Tanner Christmas where she shows up at the Tanner's house in a Santa costume and gives Danny a kiss. Vicky reveals in Prom Night that she is one to two years older than Danny, as opposed to a year younger. This upsets Danny, as he wants to be the older one in the relationship. Vicky explains that, as the older member, she could have more experience. This calms Danny down considerably. Danny tells Michelle that he loves Vicky in The House Meets the Mouse (Part 1), and tries many times to propose to her, but is constantly interrupted. Finally, when Jesse is playing a show in The House Meets the Mouse (Part 2), he has arranged for the proposal to be in the fireworks. Vicky and Danny proclaim their love for each other again and she says that she will marry him. The two have their last hurrah in The Perfect Couple, where they're supposed to be on a game show together, hosted by Joey; they are to be the engaged couple, D.J. and Steve the dating couple, and Jesse and Becky the married couple. Vicky doesn't arrive on time, so Danny has a stand-in for his fiancee. However, by the time Vicky arrives, she happily informs Danny that she's been offered a weather reporting position in New York, which is her dream. Danny informs her that he wanted to set their wedding date, and Vicky reveals that her dream is something she loves a little bit more than Danny. Tearfully, the two end their relationship. Danny: "I'm sorry this romantic date didn't turn out quite as I planned." Vicky: "Actually, it was fun. I hope you don't mind if I tell the viewers on Monday that you're a terrific dad." Category:Pairings